western_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Monica Dutton
Monica Dutton-Long, granddaughter of Indian elder Felix Long, is a teacher and professor married to Kayce Dutton. She is played by Kelsey Asbille in Yellowstone. Beware of 'spoilers' from here on down! Personal life Family & marriage Click here for the main page of the Dutton family. Monica's ancestors had lived on the northwestern plains for centuries before finally ending up on the Broken Rock Indian Reservation. She herself grew up on a ranch Season 2, episode 9: Enemies by Monday and had a brother named Robert. Her grandfather Felix Long is one of the Indian elders on the Reservation. Season 1, episode 1: Daybreak She started her own family by marrying Kayce Dutton, the son of big cattle rancher John Dutton and his by then deceased wife Evelyn. Monica and Kayce had a son they named Tate and they lived on the Broken Rock Reservation. Season 1, episode 1: Daybreak Her brother Robert and Kayce's brother Lee ended up facing each other in a feud between the Yellowstone Dutton Ranch and the Reservation. Robert shot Lee and was about to finish the job when Kayce interfered. He saw that his brother got shot by Robert, his brother-in-law, and had to kill him to protect himself and his brother. He soon found out he had not only killed his brother-in-law but was too late to save his own brother as his gunshot wound turned out to be fatal. Illness Monica was hit when trying to stop a fight between two school boys. She passed out while recovering at home. Season 1, episode 6: The Remembering In the hospital it turned out she had suffered an subdural hematoma and she had to have brain surgery. Season 1, episode 7: A Monster Is Among Us In time of recovery her marriage took a turn for the worse Season 1, episode 8: The Unravelling: Part 1 but she and Kayce overcame their problems and eventually started to live on his home ranch. Season 2, episode 7: Resurrection Day Love life When Monica and Kayce were on bad terms and she had to go in physical therapy, Monica took her relationship with her therapist Martin to the next level. It did not last, however, as Monica and Kayce gave their marriage another try. Work Heartsong Middle School Click here for the main page of the Heartsong Middle School. Monica works as a schoolteacher on the Heartsong Middle School. Montana State University Click here for the main page of the Montana State University. After John and Jamie Dutton invite Montana State University president Mel Thompson over for an interview with Monica, she let him know she didn't want to leave her school on the reservation just to have a better pay job. Season 1, episode 5: Coming Home Later on she reconsidered and came to the conclusion she could combine the jobs. She had a talk with Thompson and was appointed as a professor of American History, giving her the opportunity to tell students her version of Columbus's arrival on the American continent. Season 2, episode 1: A Thundering Incident(s) *Monica and Kayce were witness to a drug lab explosion close to the road they were driving on. They survived but Kayce had to shoot a man to put him out of his misery. Season 1, episode 2: Kill the Messenger *When the rivalry between the Yellowstone Dutton Ranch and businessmen Malcolm & Teal Beck got out of hand, the Becks went after Monica's son Tate. He was found missing when he was feeding his horse at night. Season 2, episode 9: Enemies by Monday Appearances Check out the table(s) below to find out in which episodes Monica Dutton made an appearance. : O = appeared in this episode : - = did not appear in this episode Season 1 Season 2 Images Monica Dutton.png Yellowstone - Kill the Messenger - Promo Still 5.jpg The Long Black Train.jpg Yellowstone - The Long Black Train - Promo Still 3.jpg Coming Home.jpg Yellowstone - Coming Home - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - Coming Home - Promo Still 4.jpg Yellowstone - The Remembering - Promo Still 2.jpg Yellowstone - The Remembering - Promo Still 6.jpg Yellowstone - New Beginnings - Promo Still 1.jpg Yellowstone - Touching Your Enemy - Promo Still 7.jpg Yellowstone - Behind Us Only Grey - Promo Still 3.jpg Yellowstone - Enemies by Monday - Promo Still 6.jpg Videos Walker Joins the Yellowstone Yellowstone Season 1 Paramount Network Kayce & Monica Get Real Yellowstone Paramount Network Beth Warns Monica About the Family Business Yellowstone Paramount Network Beth Bails Out Monica Yellowstone Paramount Network Kayce Makes Monica a Promise Yellowstone Paramount Network References Category:Characters Category:Yellowstone characters Category:Yellowstone season 1 characters Category:Yellowstone season 2 characters